Certain soft storage bins are known in the prior art. Soft storage bins are containers having a body made from a flexible material such as canvas or leather. Many of them, however, are not collapsible. Those bins that can be collapsed have complicated structures making it difficult to do so. They require a certain degree of manual dexterity on the part of individuals attempting to fold or flatten them. Others are costly to manufacture or are collapsible only after the supporting framework of the bin has been disassembled into multiple parts.
Soft storage bins of simple structure that could be collapsed and later erected into its original shape without extensive assembly would provide numerous benefits to consumers. Their light weight would enable them to be easily carried with their contents to whatever location is desired. When empty, these bins could be collapsed so as not to take up unnecessary space.
Collapsible soft storage bins in the prior art typically do not feature stiff or rigid sidewalls. Stiff sidewalls would be highly desirable since they would enable the bins to be more durable and thereby have a longer useful life. Stiff sidewalls would also enable the bin to be self-supporting when erected and would ensure that the bin maintains the same structure no matter the number of times it has been collapsed and later re-erected.